Mine and no one else's
by bitesize
Summary: Reid sees Tyler grinding with some girl on the dance floor and battles with feelings he didnt even know existed.


His eyes were like ice trying to freeze the middle of the dance floor into the next ice age. His body seemed nonchalant as usual, relaxed in the chair arm resting on the table, one hand slipping through his blond hair while the other was gripping the cold beer he was current in the process of downing.

But despite his calm body language his eyes were like fire, Reid found himself paralyzed in a sudden haze of blind rage as he stared at the couple on the dance floor. He saw their bodies fuse together like any gap of air was a mute offender. His eyes flared as the petite red head bitch moved herself closer to the boy. In all fairness he had no reason to be so angry. He had no clue why he was angry, it's not as if that wasn't something he did almost every night with whichever random chick presented herself into his path. But this wasn't him, this was Tyler and as far as he was concerned Tyler had no right to dance with ANYBODY like that. Nobody was allowed to touch Tyler like the way that little slut was touching him now; her hands roaming through his hair, her body pressed so close to his. She wasn't worthy of feeling his hands on her skin, around her waist. It wasn't right. It was down right disgusting, Tyler wasn't allowed to be this promiscuous with anybody!

"Hey Reid man, are you ok? You look like you're read to kill someone." Reid hadn't even heard the older boy approach. Not that he really gave a flying fuck either.

"Hey Pouge, I'm fine man just got in a little tussle with Aaron earlier. Just still a little pissed off I guess." He hoped Pouge would buy the lie and just let it go.

"Man everyone knows Aaron is an ass, don't even worry about it. And don't go using on him either, else it wont just be him up your ass Caleb will be there too."

"Yeah yeah, no using I get it."

"Alright grumpy don't get pissy with me. I was just tryna help, but if you don't mind now I'm gonna go back to my girlfriend who isn't snapping at me for some unknown reason." With that he walked away to go and find Kate, looking kinda pissed off.

Reid really hadn't meant to snap at Pouge. He always meant well, always the one tryna keep the group on level ground he just chose the wrong moment. With Pouge gone Reid turned his eyes back to dance floor. He was just in time to catch the sight of Tyler whispering something into the red head's ear. His eyes fixed on the boys lips. A feeling of both lust and rage jolted through him.

What the hell was going on! This was Tyler; his best friend since he was four, the baby of the group and a guy. Where the hell were these feelings coming from? He wasn't suppose to think about Tyler this way, wasn't suppose to want to kiss those cherry lips every time he saw them pout. Yet here he was throwing an internal bitch fit at the sight before him.

Despite the jealousy coursing through him Reid could feel the effects that the sight of Tyler dancing was having on him. Never before had he seen Tyler look so sinfully delicious as he did now with his body making lustful motions against an undeserving bitch, his shirt clinging to him with sweat and his eyes half lidded lost in the electricity of the night. Reid could literally feeling himself getting hard beyond reason at such a lascivious display from the brunette.

Tyler held her hips bringing them into contact with his, their grinding getting more intense. His hand moved across the skin of her stomach touching the exposed flesh. Her arms sliding across the surface of his shirt, feeling the hard muscles underneath as his body moved and contorted to the music.

He was never one for dancing really and this was only his second dance but he didn't think he was doing too bad it. Amanda; the small girl he was dancing with seemed to be having a rather good time and the feel of another body rubbing against his in tandem with the beat was nothing if not erotic. This feeling was one that Tyler thought he could with time come to love. That however was not the reason he found himself on the dance floor tonight. Tonight was all about getting away. Forgetting about everything that weighed him down in his daily life, forgetting about the things he had wanted that he had never had, the things he still wants and doesn't have and the things he was almost sure to want in future but could never have. Everything in Tyler's life falls under one of these three categories, but there is one thing in particular that falls under all three; and that is Reid.

Tyler wasn't so sure when exactly he had started to develop feelings for his friend, but for the past three years he had come to terms that he was in love with his best friend. Of course he would never tell this to Reid, it was obvious that Reid is straight. I mean he basically has a different girl every night for crying out loud. For the past three years Tyler had to bear seeing Reid dance and flirt with just about every girl from Spencer and quite a few outside of school. It was in short like death to him; every time he saw those blue eyes look at some new bimbo with desire and when he saw those lips that he had dreamed about every night for years kiss some new girl and every time those masculine hands held her close like Tyler wished Reid would hold him he felt a little part of his heart give way. And three years was a long fucking time to have everything in your life be about one person.

So not tonight! Tonight was about Tyler, it was about him forgetting and him getting something out of life. I might not be wants so bad, but at least it was something. He would not spend another night dreaming of Reid while Reid was out screwing some young broad into her bed sheets. Tonight he would be doing the forgetting. Tonight would be enough; he could go back to loving Reid tomorrow.

Reid was now on his tenth beer and officially drunk. Pouge had left about an hour ago and Caleb was off somewhere looking up Sarah's skirt. And here he was the bad boy of Ipswich get wasted and moping over his best friend and some bitch. He lifted his head off the table and look back at the couple on the dance floor only to see them locked in a heated kiss. This time there was no rage, no jealousy and no lust in Reid. All there was was pain, pain he never thought himself capable of feeling. It was too much for him to take, he couldn't just sit there and watch his Tyler get kissed by some skank that didn't deserve him so he got up and stumbled out of Nicky's.

Finally making his way to the parking lot Reid realised that he had gone to Nicky's with Tyler that night and so had no mode of transport to get back to the dorms. It was obvious that Tyler wasn't gonna be available tonight so he decided that he would walk back, even thought it was a pretty good distance to walk ( even when you're not drunk).

The music had stopped by now and it was rounding down to closing time.

"Tyler, come home with me please I promise I'll make it worth it." She ran a hand down his chest in a rather playful manner. Amanda was pretty no doubt, but Tyler couldn't help wishing that it was Reid that was saying those words instead of her. _No that's enough Ty, no Reid tonight remember this is for you. _

"Ah, ye sure lets go." As they were headed to leave Tyler scanned the room for that blonde hair, not finding it he summed up that Reid had probably already left to go shag his pick for the night. He quickly shook the thought from his head before it could do anymore damage and escorted Amanda to the hummer outside. Once the drive started Amanda was running her hand up and down his leg and though the action was somewhat stimulating it was more out of primal need that any true desire. But for tonight primal need was enough.

Almost ten minutes from the dorms Tyler suddenly slammed down hard on the brakes. The car screeched to a halt and Amanda gave out a high pitched scream.

"What the fuck was that for Tyler?" Tyler however wasn't listening to her, his eyes were glued to the side of the road wherein sat the same blonde haired boy that owned his heart. Reid was sitting against a tree, his knees tucked into his body and encircled by his hands. His head was thrown back against the trunk of the tree and though he looked like a very lost little child sitting there he still emitted an unearthly beauty. Tyler jumped out of the car and walked over to the sleeping boy. He gently touched his arm.

"Reid. Hey Reid! Wake up." Tyler shook him a little and let out a sigh of relief when he saw his eyes open.

"Hey baby boy, what's up?" The sound of Reid's sleep ridden voice was the most erotic sound Tyler had ever heard and it threatened to make his bones melt.

"What the hell are you doing sleeping on the side of the road man? You fucking nearly scared me half to death." Reid gave a slight chuckle at what had to be Tyler's first use of a swear word.

"Side of the road huh? Sorry baby boy, I was completely wasted. I decided I would walk home give you some privacy you know but I got kinda tired so stopped for a little rest. Guess I over slept." The blonde's mouth curved into a slight grin and Tyler couldn't help but smile at Reid's warped sense of humour.

"Yeah well now I'm gonna take you home so if you please get in the car Mr. Garwin the streets are no place for pretty boys at night."

"Are you saying I'm pretty?" Tyler gave a slight blush at this quip and decided that Reid might not have been 100 sobered up yet.

Reid made his way into the car realising that the Amanda bitch was occupying HIS front seat. He suddenly felt the surge of jealousy re-enter his system full force. He didn't even bother to say hi, he just slid in the back seat and proceeded to lie down.

"Look Amanda…" Tyler's voice was soft and remorseful "…I gotta take care of Reid tonight he's a little drunk so I'm gonna drop you home ok?" Amanda's face visible fell at this and Reid who was hearing the exchange gave himself a silent hi-five.

"Ah yeah sure Tyler that's ok I understand."

"Thanks."

After dropping Amanda home Tyler pulled into the car park for the dorms. He opened the back seat and found his friend sound asleep with his hair tussled over his face. There was no wonder as to why he was inl ove with this boy; he was beautiful and he really was a kind-hearted person even though he like to play the bad-ass in public. Deciding not to wake him Tyler took Reid in his arms and carried him back to their dorm room bridal style. God Reid would kill him if he ever found out that Tyler was carrying him like this, he would probably find it a little un-masculine on his part much preferring to be the carrier than the one being carried.

Reid on the other hand was quite awake, always had been but after seeing Tyler dance like that tonight and after imagine what it would feel like to explore Tyler's body he found himself with the need to be close to it even if it was via a very degrading process of being carried like some damsel in distress.

Tyler carried Reid into the room and placed him on his bed, he stood silent for a minute just looking at the boy that he could never have. The boy that he would always, always want. After what seemed like eternity Tyler suddenly moved and placed a gentle kiss on Reid's cheek. He relished the feel of the soft skin against his lips and after a few seconds withdrew. Before heading off to have a shower the brunette's whispered words reached the blonde's "sleeping" form…"God Reid will I ever stop loving you?"

As soon as Tyler had left the room and the door was closed Reid's eyes flew open and his fingertips came to rest upon his cheek. He could still feel Tyler's lips on his skin and it felt like heaven.

_What the fuck just happened? Did Tyler just say that he loves me. _

Reid sat absolutely frozen still contemplating those words, almost to the point where he was beginning to think that he imagined them. His contemplation ended when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps, he flung himself back into his bed not yet ready to deal with what may have jus happened.

Tyler entered the room with his towel slung around his waist. He turned to look at Reid still asleep in the bed and then proceeded to let the towel fall to the floor. He started rummaging through his drawer to find a pair of boxers and a wife beater. Unknown to him Reid's eyes were glued to his naked form.

Reid felt himself harden while Tyler stepped through still slightly wet, water dripping from his hair down the hard muscles of his torso. He wondered how he had never realised how beautiful Tyler was until now when he had known him for almost all his life. But whatever thoughts Reid was having was nothing compared to the images that bombarded him when Tyler dropped his towel. If possible he felt his erection get harder and started to throb with pain and unadulterated need. And when Tyler bent over the drawer in search of clothes giving Reid a sinful view of his ass desire coiled in Reid and it took all he had not to jump Tyler right there. Tyler finally slipped on his boxers and took out a white wife beater and proceeded to put it on.

Tyler looked at his reflection in the mirror, tonight had not gone quite how he had intended but somehow he felt a sense of relief at the thought. He didn't want to go around screwing people he didn't like especially when he was in love with some one else. He turned his head to look back at Reid who was once again feigning sleep.

"Dreams of you again tonight Reid? God I wish you didn't taunt me like this. I wish I didn't want you like I do." Tyler realised his cowardice, telling his soul to a sleeping boy. Not having the courage to do so when he was conscious. He turned back to the mirror and closed his eyes. He didn't want the rest of his days and his nights to be like this. Why did this have to happen to him?

Tyler felt a sudden warm presence behind him and opened his eyes to see Reid's face reflected so perfectly in the mirror. His eyes locked with the blonde's like a meeting of two oceans. Tyler's face went pale.

_Oh shit! Did he hear? Oh fuck, please tell me he didn't hear me!_

Reid's arm slid around Tyler's firm waist and pulled the smaller boy back against his hard body. He could still smell the scent of soap mixed with the natural scent of Tyler and breathed it in. His lips moved to touch Tyler's ear;

"Why didn't you tell me baby boy?" Reid voice was deep but soft, gentle and loving but still very very lustful. A shiver ran through Tyler's entire body at the sound of that voice.

"Tell you what Reid?" His voice was shaky, so vulnerable and unsure; it made Reid's heart ache.

"Tell me that you love me, that you want me…you do want me, don't you Ty?" his tongue had started to lick the shell of Tyler's ear, making thinking hard for the younger boy.

"Cus you don't want me Reid. I-I didn't want to lose your friendship, it would kill me. I love you too much for that." Reid's tongue stopped its little dance at these words and he spun Tyler around so that there were now face to face. He pulled Tyler's body flush against his, their arousals pressing against each other. The feel of it was surreal; it was like pure electricity running through their bodies.

"Does this feel like I don't want you Ty?" Reid all but moaned into his ear. "Tyler I love you too more than you can imagine, and I would never let anyone hurt you not even me. And please don't ever worry about losing my friendship that could never happen Ty, never." He looked into Tyler's eyes and saw tears running from them sliding onto Tyler's pale cheek, he kissed them away with more tenderness than he knew he possessed.

Tyler felt like his heart would explode. Three years he dreamed of this moment, he lived, slept and ate for this moment and now it was here and he thought that he would break.

"Reid please don't lie to me. Tell me this isn't a lie. Don't play games with me Reid this is serious."

"Tyler I'm not fucking playing damn it! I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone ever. And it scares me shitless but being with you scares me even more. And I swear if I ever see you dance with another bimbo like that again I wont resort to getting wasted I'll fucking tear her apart for touching what belongs to me."

Reid hadn't realised till the end of his little speech that he was crying too.

"God Ty, I love you!"

Tyler smashed his lips to Reid's in a bruising kiss. All the lust, the passion, the love, the need, the want and the happiness packed into one mind blowing kiss.

"I'm never gonna let you go Reid, you're mine now blondie." Reid gave a little chuckle at this.

"Always baby, always." Suddenly all the lust Reid had felt all night hit him with double ferocity. He claimed Tyler's lips once more and pushed the younger boy towards the bed. Tyler fell back against the mattress and Reid climbed on top of him kissing him like all life would end once he stopped. He thrust his hips into Tyler's earning him a loud groan from the brunette. His hands ghosted down the front of Tyler's wife beater pinching his nipples in the process. Tyler let out a small whimper. They made quick work of discarding each other shirts and Reid's tongue started to lick it's was from Tyler's neck down to his chest reaching his dusty brown nipples. He took one of the small peaks into his mouth and swirled is tongue around it with slow torturous movements.

"Oh God Reid, yes!"

Tyler's voice was so drowned with want that Reid wondered how long he could really keep up with this teasing process with Tyler making those sounds.

He moved on the other nipple and was gently nipping at it while his hand slid up Tyler's thigh to cup his erection. Tyler issued a low groan and thrust his hips forward. Reid raised his head to look at Tyler's face, head thrown back and eyes closed, lips slight parted; it was perfect. He decided that he could spend forever looking at Tyler like this, exploring every inch of skin hearing every sound the boy could make.

He found his teasing cut short however when Tyler had flipped them over so he was now on top. He wantonly grinded his erection against Reid's and his was the blonde's time to moan. Tyler started to suck on Reid's ear making Reid thrust against him more erotically. It was amazing to see Reid loose control like this. He soon licked his was down Reid's muscular torso dipping his tongue into Reid's navel earning and uncharacteristic yelp from the blonde. Tyler looked up at Reid's shocked face with a smirk gracing his features.

His tongue progressively moved even further south as he unbuttoned Reid's jeans and slid his hand inside to pull out Reid's well sized and throbbing erection. It was leaking pre-cum at the tip and Tyler had a carnal desire to taste it. He licked across the tip of the head of Reid's cock and tasted the salted substance that was completely Reid. His tongue flicked and swirled across the head before his entire mouth covered Reid's cock.

"OH FUCK! Ty. Oh my God…baby boy please don't stop." And Tyler had no intention to Reid tasted too damn good he slid his head up and down Reid's cock soaking in all the moans and whimpers the blonde was making. Tyler was sure he was leaking pre-cum too. It was all just too good.

Reid lost all coherent thought when Tyler took his entire length into his mouth. It was sinful, watch his Tyler, his baby boy's head bobbing up and down as the warm heat of his mouth enveloped Reid. He could feel the pressure inside himself building and he knew this would all be over too soon if he didn't stop the younger boy now.

"Ty stop." Tyler stopped sucking and looked up with confused eyes.

"I don't want this to be over like this, I want you to cum first, I want to feel you spasming around me when you cum and I want to cum inside you." Tyler nearly lost himself at Reid's words.

"Yes Reid, please. Fuck me; I need you to be inside me. I've wanted you for so long, please."

Reid needed no more prompting he ran over to his dresser, took out some lube and made his way back to the eager brunette awaiting him. He met Tyler with a breathtaking kiss and got lost in the feeling of his tongue wrestling with Tyler's. He lubed one of his fingers and slid it into Tyler's tight entrance. He moved it slowly giving Tyler time to adjust, then added a second and began to mimic a scissoring motion stretching Tyler amply. He thrust his fingers in and out, till finally he hit that spot that he was looking for.

"OH FUCK REID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Reid's cock jumped at Tyler's cry and he lost all control. He positioned himself at Tyler's entrance and looked up at his lover for assurance.

"You sure you want his baby boy, we don't have to rush." Tyler grasped his arms firmly.

"I've been fucking waiting for three years trust me this isn't what I call rushed. Now please fuck me, I think I'll die if you don't!" Reid bent his head and kissed Tyler for all he was worth. He pushed his dick into Tyler's small hot hole. He buried himself to the tilt and stayed still to give Tyler time to adjust. But Damn Tyler was so fuck tight and hot, Reid had never felt anything like it. Nothing in his life had ever felt this good.

"Reid please move." Reid slowly started thrusting in and out of Tyler the whole time keeping their eyes connected. There was so much love so much heat so much trust between the two of them. Reid felt Tyler push back onto his hard dick and let out a load groan.

"oh fuck Ty, I fucking love you, your mine do you hear me no one touches you like this ever."

Tyler let out a scream of pure ecstasy when Reid hit his bundle of nerve for the second time.

"Reid yes, there, please! More! Fuck me harder Reid!"

"Oh fuck baby I swear you're gonna make me come with those words." Reid started pounding into Tyler like a wild animal, his thrust where hard and long and he was moving at such a rapid pace Tyler swore he almost blacked out from the ecstasy. He could feel the heat in his groin start to build, it was almost as if he thought he might explode, and when Reid's hand wrapped around his erection and started pumping him in time with the thrust he lost it in a wave of earth shattering climax. All he could see was white.

Reid felt Tyler building up around him and he thrust were getting erotic then finally Tyler's back arched, his head threw back his lips parted in a silent scream and his walls contracting around Reid's this hot cock. It was all he needed to bring him to a violent seemingly never ending climax that he rode to its death.

Reid collapsed on top of Tyler. Both still recovering and trying to find their breath. Tyler's arms wrapped around the hard body on top of him and he began to kiss Reid's lips. When they pulled apart they stared into each others eyes.

"Reid never leave me. I love you."

"Never baby boy, never. You are my everything Ty, I'm not alive if I'm not with you."

Two minutes later the two boys were drifting off to sleep thoroughly exhausted from their activities. But with a last thought Reid quipped.

"And to think I've you just told me, we could have started this three years ago."


End file.
